


No juegues en el bosque

by TobiasChase



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Child Murder, F/M, Gen, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Serial Killers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasChase/pseuds/TobiasChase
Summary: Jugar en el bosque era peligroso, en especial para un niño pequeño ¿Que hacía él cuando era el peligro que todos temían?
Relationships: Flippy/Lammy (Happy Tree Friends), Lammy and Mr Pickles, Splendid/Splendont (Happy Tree Friends)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, soy yo fastidiando de nuevo con una historia de terror. Tenía esta historia guardada hace tiempo así que me pregunte ¿por qué no publicarla?   
> Espero que les guste así como a mi escribirla.

Uno, dos…  
El escucha la voz de aquel niño, algo opacado por las risas de los otros niños que, ajenos a su presencia, jugaban a las escondidas en el bosque al cual tenía estrictamente prohibido por sus padres, pues era peligroso. Eso poco o nada les importaba en esos momentos, el bosque era más divertido que aquella excusa de parque que estaba justo al lado, donde los juegos oxidados y rotos representaban una amenaza igual o peor.   
Tres, cuatro…  
Las voces se estaban volviendo en susurros incomprensibles a sus oídos y las risas se fueron apagando poco a poco en lo que encontraban sus escondites detrás de algún frondoso árbol, arbusto, esperando no ser encontrados por el niño que se va quedando solo. Una pequeña risa sale incontrolable de su boca, confundiéndose con los demás.   
Cinco, Seis…  
El silencio se hace más palpable, siendo sólo la naturaleza y alguna ramita que ha sido pisada los únicos que perturban el ambiente del bosque y, por supuesto, el niño que está contando, impaciente para terminar con ese conteo para empezar la búsqueda de sus amigos. Ignorante de que alguien se está acercando a él.   
Siete, ocho...  
Pronto acabará, piensa mientras su mente se pone alerta, atento ahora a los sonidos que lo rodeaban lo mejor que podía. No podía perder algún detalle y quedar en ridículo de nueva cuenta porque no lograba encontrar a nadie. Quería ser hábil y no llorar como un bebé ante las burlas. Lástima que si era torpe para no escuchar como alguien estaba a sólo unos pasos de distancia de él.   
Nueve, diez…  
La adrenalina invade cada célula de su cuerpo y su mente se nubla. Las preocupaciones se desvanecen conforme el niño ha dejado de apoyarse en el árbol y se abalanzar contra el pobre niño que aún no lograba comprender que estaba pasando, para golpearlo en la cabeza con su arma improvisada bastante letal en sus manos.   
El pobre chico que había golpeado no le había dado ni siquiera una oportunidad de gritar, de alguna manera avisar que estaba mal, que necesitaba ayuda. No pudo hacer nada, más que quedarse tendido en el suelo, aturdido por la gran cantidad de sangre que le cagaban casi por completo. Algo parecido al remordimiento se apareció ante él, por lo que se arrodillo cerca de él y alzando aquella piedra con rastros de sanguinolentos, volvió a golpear al desdichado. Una vez, otra y otra vez, hasta que el duro cráneo cedió ante su fuerza y una masa de color rosa apareció de repente, como un truco de magia barato. Eso le fascino.   
Estaba muerto y así como se había acercado para arrebatarle la vida, se retiró con total calma. Ya había terminado su cometido, no hacía falta más ceremonias. Sólo conservaría la piedra, ya le había cogido cariño a pesar del poco tiempo que había convivido juntos. La calidad de la importancia es más valiosa que el tiempo.   
Salió tranquilo del bosque y otra risa salió de forma involuntariamente cuando los gritos de los niños comenzaron a sonar. 

Continuara.


	2. Pasta

El sonido de la pasta partiéndose en dos partes desiguales ocasionado por la presión de la cuchara que la mujer sostenía en la mano, envolvió por completo la habitación y, por un momento, sintió que la frágil pasta ahogada en agua hirviendo no era lo único que se había quebrado. Sus movimientos motivados por la monotonía que por alguna motivación real sintiendo como aquellos pensamientos pesimistas se deslizaban en su mente al lado de otros que se han acumulado con el paso de los años. Decide que no tiene que quedarse ahí, que tiene que moverse. Entonces sus pensamientos la dejarían en paz en esos momentos. 

Sus pies enfundados en unas viejas, pero cómodas sandalias se arrastraron en un tortuoso camino por el suelo frio con rumbo a la pequeña ventana que, hasta el momento, se había mantenido cerrada y cubierta por las pesadas cortinas color oscuro que sólo hacía que el departamento se viera más sombrío. Un poco de aire fresco le vendría bien, razonó cuando recorrió al fin las cortinas y abrió la ventana. No pasó mucho tiempo para que un golpe de aire frio impactará sobre su rostro de una manera poco amable, por decirlo de alguna manera. 

Aquel día, anteriormente brilloso y cálido se encontraba en un enfermizo color gris y el cielo estaba cubiertos de gordas nubes negras que amenazaban con liberar toda su carga en cualquier momento. Y eso no sería bueno, aunque a ella no le perjudicara tanto. 

Pero si a su pequeño hijo. Su pequeños Pickles había salido a jugar al pequeño parque que daba justo enfrente del edificio de departamentos donde vivían - ¿se le podían llamar todavía de esa manera aquel lugar? Los vándalos y marginados habían hecho estragos - prometiéndole que se cuidaría y que no cometería la osadía de ir al bosque que estaba a su lado, pues era peligroso. Suponía que ahora que ahora que la lluvia aparecía amenazante debería ir por él antes de que eso sucediera; será una verdadera tragedia que su ropa fuera arruinada por la lluvia. 

Volteó, dando un giro delicado sobre sus pies; todavía no había terminado la cena. Se acercó a la estufa donde los crudos fideos se habían cocido por el agua hirviendo y tenían semejanza a unos parásitos blancos que se retorcían, unos encima de otros. Sólo faltaría unos minutos para que terminará. Tendría que esperar sólo un par de minutos para terminar. No pasaría nada de malo si tarda en salir sólo un par de minutos ¿no?

Cómo si el destino fuera una perra fastidiosa que le gustaba llevar la contraria a todo, el silencio fue perturbado por la sirena de una patrulla de policía. Sus violáceos ojos se abrieron a su máxima capacidad y dejando la comida, fue a la sala para ver por la ventana que si le daba acceso al decrepito parque.

Abajo sólo estaba una patrulla y eso le asusto ¿Dónde estaba su hijo? Se suponía que debía estar ahí. De nuevo, el pequeño mentiroso le había visto la cara ¿Por qué traicionaba su confianza de esa manera? Se alejó de la ventana tan rápido como si fuera una amenaza y regreso a la cocina para quitar la comida del fuego. Estaba preocupada pero no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar la comida, quemándola. Cuando se aseguró que todo estaba bien fue a la puerta. Al abrirla, se quedó quieta al ver a su hijo enfrente de ella.  
—Hola Mami —saludó cordial Pickles sonriendo un poco. No podía asegurar nada de forma definitiva—. Ya regresé. Tengo hambre ¿ya está la cena?

…  
Splendid sentía la adrenalina recorrer por todo su cuerpo como si una droga altamente viciosa y mortal, con la diferencia de que eso no era malo, en lo absoluto, le hacía sentir vivo. Aunque claro, eso no le excusaba de ser algo correcto ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba emocionado a una posible escena del crimen? Pequeños defectos personales, se justificaba como siempre lo hacía. 

—¿Estás bien? —Una vez aguda le saca de sus ensoñaciones. Apenas habían llegado. Un pequeño suburbio a fueras de la ciudad que era consumida por la miseria al lugar al igual que el resto. 

Él volteó a verlo. Giggles era el nombre de su compañera; una novata que no tenía mucho tiempo en la fuerza y, por lo tanto, aún era demasiado ingenua que acentuada a su frágil y nada conveniente apariencia para un trabajo cómo el que tenían. No podía responderle con sinceridad que aquella situación le tenía emocionado, ¡excitado! Un crimen con esa clase de naturaleza, incluso en una ciudad en ruinas, era algo extraño. 

—No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero hay que ir ¿no? —preguntó, saliendo de la patrulla. 

La joven no contestó a su pregunta y en su lugar, se limitó a salir sin mucha convicción. A diferencia de su compañero, ella se encontraba horrorizada por la situación ¿Quién podría hacerle daño a un niño? En especial en un día tan feo. Los dos se adentraron en el parque para llegar a lo que, en su pasado, había sido una cerca pues ahora estaba destruido y sus restos metálicos se hallaban mutilados y oxidados en la maleza, como el cadáver de una persona olvidada por todos.   
Desde ese momento, el camino para encontrar el cuerpo fue sólo de unos escasos minutos de caminata entre los altos árboles que sólo oscurecían todo a su alrededor y daban al aspecto un ambiente más tétrico de lo que ya se tenía previsto. 

El pequeño cuerpo estaba tirado en el suelo, sin una aparente ceremonia detrás de todo, sin embargo, el estado en el que se encontraba. Su cabeza se encontraba, literalmente, destrozada, lo que se asemejaba más a una mancha viscosa roja viscosa de carne molida que una cabeza. El sonido del rayo que anunciaba la llegada de una lluvia torrencial ocultó el grito de terror de Giggles y la pequeña pero sincera risa de Splendid; era un asesinato horrible, resaltando sus más obvias emociones. Luego, la lluvia cayó. 

…

—Pickles ¿podrías dejar de ver la ventana? —ordenó la mujer de cabellos blancos mientras terminaba de servir la cena en la mesa. 

Unos espaguetis a la boloñesa que tenían un aspecto de lo más decente, era una buena opción para la cena y lo mantendría ocupado del escándalo que sucedía afuera. Incluso había encendido la televisión cuando escucho el sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas y una ambulancia llegaban. 

—Está bien —aceptó, yendo a sentarse alrededor de la cena, casi babeando al olor de la comida.   
…  
Lammy sonrió un poco a su hijo al verlo con tanta emoción. Otro pensamiento desagradable paso por su cabeza y tuvo que hundirlo de nuevo en su mente, junto a todos los demás pensamientos desagradables. Aunque no sabía que estaba pasando afuera, sabía que era algo muy malo. Y la calma de su hijo le hizo sentir mal, sólo esperaba que sólo estuviera exagerando.   
Porque los pensamientos en que involucraba un odio hacia su propio hijo era uno de los peores que paseaban en su cerebro y ya no quería pasar por lo mismo de nuevo. 

Continuara.

Hola, he regresado de la muerte.  
Bueno, no de la muerte, pero creo que si de algo cercano a eso ¿saben? En estos últimos meses no la he pasado bien, lo cual no era una buena señal para escribir y ¿Qué mejor que volver con una de mis obras menos leídas? Si han leído las otras, espero volver pronto. Espero volver, pero no prometo nada, lo siento.  
Nos vemos después.


End file.
